


Almost Lost

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [146]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospitalization, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He'd almost lost Saruhiko.





	Almost Lost

He'd almost lost Saruhiko.

Yata didn't like to think of himself as weak or clingy, but he'd lost so much. Saruhiko, Totsuka, Mikoto, HOMRA for a while, almost Anna, and his red aura and power. He wasn't going to lose Saruhiko again.

"Stop glaring," Saruhiko chided, annoyed, from the hospital bed.

He'd lost a lot of blood in the fight with Sukuna and Yata knew a line of stitches ran up the side of his leg. "Shut up, Monkey." You nearly died without me ever knowing.

Saruhiko stared but settled back comfortably.

They were together again, found instead of lost.


End file.
